


En la punta de los dedos

by samej



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de una roca fuera de todas las leyes. Trafalgar Law espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la punta de los dedos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Takameru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Takameru/gifts).



> **Spoilers Punk Hazard**

Tendido en su habitación, en una cama dura, escucha los sonidos de la isla, los niños, Caesar, las olas que atronan contra el acantilado.  
  
Los días pasan y las noches vuelan, y en medio de una roca fuera de todas las leyes. Trafalgar Law espera.  
  
Traquetea con los dedos en su clavícula y se toca el pecho. Deberían sentirse ahí, más fuerte que en cualquier otro sitio. Se toca el cuello, se toca el interior de las muñecas, y en todos los sitios el tum-tum golpea contra sus largos dedos.  
  
Pero no en el corazón. Law ya no tiene corazón.  
  
Solo cuando está en silencio, en lo más oscuro de la noche, cuando toda la isla duerme, solo entonces está todo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que aprecie el retumbar más vago de su corazón, en algún lugar oculto, fuera de su alcance.  
  
Estira la mano y mira el cielo entre sus dedos. Las letras bailan sobre sus ojos y le recuerdan lo cerca que se está siempre de la muerte. Una vez lo hizo y después, para nunca volver a cometer el mismo error, hizo que se lo tatuaran. Ahora lo ve todos los días.  
  
Los latidos se pierden en el sonido de un trueno lejano, y ya no vuelven.  
  
Suspira. Ha estado a punto de morir muchas veces, pero nunca se ha sentido tan poco vivo.


End file.
